


Familiar

by The_Dark_Enchantress_Ruhi



Series: Raazi Canon Fics [1]
Category: Bollywood - Fandom, Raazi
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bollywood, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Enchantress_Ruhi/pseuds/The_Dark_Enchantress_Ruhi
Summary: Samar was Iqbal's splitting image. Sehmat couldn't help feeling overwhelmed any more than she could help a painful trip down the memory lane. Written for the bollywood movie "Raazi".





	Familiar

He had been Iqbal’s spitting image since the day he was born. His every feature matched that of his father, and as Sehmat held him, she could not help but feel overwhelmed. 

The infant’s wide eyes were strikingly like Iqbal’s, looking at her in wonder, his little hands reaching for her—giving her a familiar sense of calm while also making her heart give a painful throb. It had not sunk in completely, not yet—She was his mother, Iqbal his father. She wondered for a second how he’d have felt if he had known.

The little one was still looking at her, still trying to reach for her, and then, the most random thought crossed her mind. _ When had she last met Iqbal’s eyes? _ And then, For the first time since the last seven months, her mind went to the one moment she had locked away in the back of her mind. She exhaled sharply, averting her gaze from her son’s deep brown eyes. 

She did not want to think about it. Not now, not ever. It would haunt her for the rest of her life, how these familiar pools of brown had searched her own, how his eyes had exhibited the betrayal he had so clearly felt. She didn’t know how she would ever be able to look into her son’s eyes without seeing Iqbal, his accusing gaze upon her, asking her, _ “Was any of it true, Sehmat?" _


End file.
